Start Anew
by Alexx Riott
Summary: A oneshot ficlet. Sasuke has a bad dream and Naruto's there when he wakes. The dawning of a new day is always a time to start anew. SasuNaru FLUFF. First!Naruto Fiction.


**A/N: **This, believe it or not, is my first Naruto fanfiction. It's a small ficlet, only a bit over five hundred words, but I think I did a pretty good job. I wrote it mainly because of a lyric challenge I spotted on the internet. It had to be based on these lyrics: "_Not any track is turning but the race is in my head/I'm attacking the illusion but the stopping drives me mad/Time is running out and the illusion fades away/Time is running out another day is on its way." _

So I thought to myself, why not write something on Sasuke and Naruto like you wanted to? Something simple, dealing with the angst-filled past of the lovely Uchiha Sasuke? This is the result. Read and review?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I own this fanfic. It's as close as I'll ever get. Seriously.

* * *

A cruel, unfathomable laughter fills my ears and my entire body shakes like never before. I can still picture it, those horrible images painted vividly in my mind. A cold sweat breaks out across my body and a pitiful whimper escapes my lips. Even with my eyes clenched closed so tight, tears still escape. I don't hear the rustling of the sheets, of him moving beside me. I'm oblivious to his soothing caresses, of his attempts to calm me. I don't know how much more this fragile heart can take.

A deep crimson, thick and rich, warm and so horrid. Familiar walls, the bed, the carpet, everything's bathed in it. I can't see anything else, a small hand reaching out to shakily feel that unforgotten face. A look of sheer horror, though eyes are closed, is unmistakable. A five-year-old's mind tries desperately to comprehend it. The heat is gone and the flesh feels so empty, chilling to the bone.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

There's another laugh, this one is even more wicked than the last, a strong, terrible laugh. Soft black eyes turn to meet the other's. Those similar eyes gone, replaced with a bright red, frightening, blending with the liquid dripping from the ceiling, the fluids covering his body. I remember the feeling, something similar to a bucket of ice water being dumped to pool in the middle of my stomach. I remember the feel of my heart constricting in my chest, my throat dry.

"I-Itachi...why?"

Those horrid eyes, the eyes of a Sharingan, the eyes of my elder brother. Itachi...They glistened with amusement, silently laughing at these obscene acts, at my confusion, at the world itself. He was mocking me, the sadistic bastard, he knew no regret. I remember sobbing, terrified beyond belief, backing away from him, closer, closer to the cold shells that used to be our parents.

"That's right, little brother, run away, live with the shame. Live with the fact you couldn't fight me. You don't have the hate, not yet...but don't worry, Sasuke, I'm COMING FOR YOU!"

I bolted upright in bed, screaming at the top of my lungs. It was so uncharacteristic of me, Uchiha Sasuke, of all people, to do such a humiliating thing. Strong arms wrapped around me from behind, soft, hot breath traveled to my ear, a gentle comfort. I shuddered just a bit, leaning back. It was just a dream.

"A terrible dream..."

Soft blue eyes locked on my face, a wish to help me forget that dreadful past. Blonde hair brushed across my pale cheek, across my neck and collarbone, light, wet kisses followed. A small sigh, my eyes fluttering closed as I sat there.

"Just a dream," a familiar, masculine voice, "it's over with."

More kisses, sloppy, biting, gentle sucking, all over my skin. Slowly the images of my family, all the mental scenes from that day, all locked away, forgotten for now. I slowly gave in to him, the one who was determined to stop my pain. The illusions slowly faded out of my mind, pleasure settling in. Those flattering lips locked with my own, our breath intermingling as we breathed slowly through the delicate kiss.

"The sun will be up soon," I hear him, speaking so tenderly, "and a new day is about to begin."

I nodded just barely, my dark eyes glistening in the little light the moon provided, shimmering through my - no, _our_ bedroom window.

"It's a chance to start anew."


End file.
